Eggman's Heroic Adventure
by SonicHedgehog7
Summary: It's time for Dr Eggman to become a onetime hero as Mephiles the Dark kidnapped Sonic and brainwashed the others. It's up to Eggman to get everyone back to normal and rescue Sonic before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Eggman's Heroic Adventure

Chapter 1: The Familiar Figure

Sonic and Eggman were in the Green Hill Zone. Eggman wasn't doing anything evil because he was forced to hang out with Sonic.

"Sonic why did you make me do this?" Eggman asked.

"You know the deal. I saved you from you last invention blowing up, you spend the day with me." Sonic said reminding him.

"Fine! So what are we supposed to do?" Eggman asked. Sonic stopped.

"Well, why don't we see Tails and see if we can find a place to go." Sonic thought.

"Okay then." Eggman said. They headed towards Tails' Workshop that was the nearest place in the Green Hill Zone. Sonic then heard something. He stopped.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Eggman asked.

"I heard something." Sonic answered.

"Well I don't hear anything." Eggman said. Then a familiar figure came out of nowhere. It was Mephiles.

"Mephiles?" Eggman yelled.

"That's me." Mephiles said. "Well this is new. I'm seeing two people that hate each other, hanging out with each other."

"Well this was Sonic's idea if you ask me." Eggman said to Mephiles.

"And you agreed on it Eggman." Sonic reminded him, angrily. "Well it was nice chatting to you Mephiles but we've gotta run."

Sonic and Eggman then started running.

"You won't get away that easily." Mephiles yelled out to them and started chasing them. Sonic and Eggman were as fast as they could, well, mainly Eggman was.

"Slow down Sonic. I can't run as fast as you." Eggman yelled out to him.

"Fine." Sonic walked over to Eggman and grabbed one of his arms." Hold on."

"Sonic wait…" Eggman didn't finish his sentence as Sonic started running again, holding on to Eggman. It was a good idea so they could get away from Mephiles. Eggman was puffing a lot because of how fast he was running.

"Why are you all of a sudden puffing? I'm the one pulling you." Sonic asked.

"Well excuse me for not warning you that I don't RUN THIS FAST!" Eggman said, yelling and angrily that his nemesis can sometimes do things he hates. Then Sonic saw Mephiles in front of him unexpectedly and stopped.

"I told you. Now there's no way you can escape, Sonic." Mephiles said and grabbed hold of him.

"Hey! Let me go Mephiles!" Sonic demanded and started struggling but it was no use getting out of the grip of a fake figure that looks like Shadow.

"Hang on Sonic." Eggman said and ran towards them but Mephiles puts his hand in front of him making a stop sign signal.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You see this plan is the greatest plan yet and you get to see why." Mephiles explained and clicked his fingers. Once that happened, a red echidna came out and stood I front of Eggman. Sonic and Eggman didn't believe who they saw.

"Knuckles? What are you doing?" Sonic asked, who knows what's happened to him.

"Why isn't he listening to you Sonic?" Eggman said in a scared tone that something was definitely wrong here.

"He's been brainwashed!" Sonic answered.

"That's correct. And it's not only Knuckles that is… there's the pink hedgehog, black hedgehog who I hate so much, a bat, silver hedgehog, purple cat and a two-tailed fox." Mephiles said describing all of Sonic's friends by their look and animal.

"You got Tails and the others too?" Sonic yelled.

"Well at least I'm not THAT evil." Eggman told himself, which of course Sonic and Mephiles heard.

"Ah, yes you are Eggman but right now you have to help Knuckles and the other get back to normal before helping me." Sonic explained to Eggman.

"Why? Isn't there a better solution to this mess?" Eggman said, being a bit annoyed by this and what Sonic said.

"Eggman there's no time! Besides, you'll need all the help you can get." Sonic said. Eggman didn't have a choice there at all. It was time for him to become a hero for once and help his nemesis and get everyone else back to normal.

"Ok. I'll do it. Before you go Mephiles, if you do anything to Sonic, you'll get what's coming to you." Eggman told Mephiles.

"Oh I'm so scared by a doctor with an I.Q of 300 and overweight." Mephiles mocked him. Eggman didn't like how Mephiles teased him. Neither did Sonic.

"Ouch. That was mean! Anyway, good luck Eggman. You'll need it." Sonic said.

"Ok Echidna. Destroy that doctor." Mephiles ordered Knuckles and disappeared with Sonic.

"I'm so going to regret what's going to happen now." Eggman told himself that this battle wasn't going to go well.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggman's Heroic Adventure

Chapter 2: The Battle against Knuckles.

The fight against Eggman and Knuckles was about to begin. With Sonic kidnapped by Mephiles plus Knuckles and the others brainwashed, this was once adventure Eggman would never forget and becoming a onetime hero.

"Great! I gotta get into a fight against Knuckles and get him back to normal somehow. And I didn't even bring my inventions to help me out!" Eggman yelled to himself. He needed to plan out how to get Knuckles back to normal but there were many solutions flooding his mind and was so hard to choose the best one.

"Are you ready to fight, Egghead?" Knuckles said in the brainwashed tone.

"Well at least he remembers one thing about me. Calling me Egghead." Eggman then had an idea." Maybe I can talk him out of it and making everything in his life come back to him." This was a good plan but there's was only one way to find out if it works.

"Now Knuckles. I'm not going to fight just yet. Let me tell you some facts about you." Eggman said to Knuckles.

"Quit blabbering and let's fight!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well it was worth a shot." Eggman said as his plan backfired on him. He had no choice again but to come up something on the spot while fighting the brainwashed Knuckles. "Very well. You wanna fight, let's fight. I'll get you back to normal, Knucklehead."

Eggman and Knuckles started the battle. Eggman was lucky to dodge the hardest hits that Knuckles threw at him. Somehow Knuckles got a bit stronger. 'It was Mephiles who did this' he thought. He had to throw out punches at some point in this battle and help Knuckles if he wants to rescue Sonic before it's too late. He then threw a punch towards Knuckles but easily dodged the attack. He threw another but dodged again.

"Wanna make it third time lucky?" Knuckles mocked at Eggman. He got a bit angry and did. This time, he got Knuckles and he fell head first to the ground.

"Did that just work because maybe that's the solution to getting Knuckles and the others back to normal?" Eggman thought so he went towards Knuckles and helped him. "Knuckles… Are you Ok?" Knuckles then woke up as he saw Eggman holding him.

"Eggman? Is that you?" Knuckles said as his vision was coming back. Eggman help him up to his feet.

"Knuckles what happened?" Eggman asked.

"Well Tails and everyone else thought that we would spend the day together as you and Sonic were. While we were outside Shadows' House, Mephiles came out and shot a mind control ray on all of us." Knuckles explained.

"That means you were all under Mephiles' control. We'll you and I better get everyone else back to normal and help Sonic." Eggman said.

"Wait Sonic? W-where is he?" Knuckles asked, worriedly.

"He got kidnapped by Mephiles and I'll need all the help I can get to rescue him." Eggman told Knuckles.

"Well count me in Eggman. Let's get moving then." Knuckles said, agreeing to help Eggman so then they both left to find the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggman's Heroic Adventure

Chapter 3: A Showdown with Shadow

Eggman and Knuckles turned up at the Chemical Plant trying to find the others and get them back to normal. Eggman was feeling cool about Knuckles helping him find the others and rescue Sonic, which doesn't usually happen often. But he did team up with Sonic and Knuckles for several adventures and he thinks that this onetime heroic adventure would be the best out of all of them.

"Hey Knuckles thanks for offering to help me. This will be easier than going alone." Eggman told Knuckles.

"Well it's the least I can do after what happened today with Mephiles. Plus Sonic gave you his words to help us before him. I'm glad to help." Knuckles replied. "So who do you think's around here?" Then a black figure came out of the shadows. He looked familiar to Eggman and Knuckles who then revealed himself as Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Eggman yelled out.

"Who dares to call out to the Ultimate Life Form?" Shadow said.

"He's brainwashed alright, because he doesn't often call himself the Ultimate Life Form." Knuckles explained to Eggman. Knuckles was right, he often introduces himself to new enemies as 'Shadow the Hedgehog'.

"So… who's gonna fight Shadow?" Eggman asked. Eggman looked at Knuckles.

"Why are you looking at me for…? Wait why me? This is your heroic adventure not mine?" Knuckles yelled.

"Well you offered to help me. Besides, this may be a good challenge to see if you are WORTHY to be the best echidna around." Eggman explained, trying to get Knuckles to fight Shadow instead of him.

"Fine but you're doing the next one." Knuckles said, giving in and walked towards Shadow.

"Ok Shadow. I'm not going to fight this much but I am going to help you." Knuckles told Shadow. He was hoping that Shadow understood what he told him.

"Knuckles, try knocking him out like I did to you. That's the solution to get him back to normal." Eggman explained the solution to Knuckles. It was the right solution so Knuckles had no choice but to begin the battle against Shadow. They punched and kicked but dodged every attack, which made it hard for Knuckles to help Shadow. Because Shadow was fast like Sonic and he had the ability to use Chaos Control, Chaos Spear and other powers, this was even harder and he was stronger when brainwashed because of Mephiles. Knuckles then threw a punch at Shadow and finally got him, knocking him out and getting him back to normal.

"Well… you are worthy." Eggman admitted and his plan to get Knuckles fight Shadow worked. Eggman and Knuckles helped Shadow. "Shadow are you Ok?" Shadow woke up.

"Ow. My head. What happened?" Shadow asked.

"You were brainwashed by Mephiles." Knuckles told Shadow. "I was too and everyone else still is."

"I was brainwashed by that two-timing, no good, evil figure like me? He's going to pay!" Shadow yelled and was very angry about it.

"Well if you want to get back at him, come with us. Sonic's been kidnapped by Mephiles." Eggman explained to Shadow.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving." Shadow said. Then Eggman, Knuckles and Shadow left the Chemical Plant.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggman's Heroic Adventure

Chapter 4: Helping Amy

Eggman, Knuckles and Shadow arrived at Casino Park. The light were bright as they usually are, the games were the same and was never harmed at any point.

"Wow. Casino Park looks the same as we remembered." Knuckles said. It was reminding him about the adventure he had with Sonic and Tails (Sonic Heroes).

"You're right Knuckles. So who's around here that we need to help?" Shadow asked.

"Watch out boys!" A familiar voice came.

"Hey that sounded like…" Eggman didn't finish his sentence as the figure of Amy Rose came out in front of them.

"It's Amy!" Knuckles pointed.

"And she looks mad." Shadow also pointed.

"You bet I'm mad. Since you interrupted me you three will have to taste the wrath of my Piko – Piko Hammer!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah she's really mad when brainwashed." Knuckles said, scared.

"We'll who's gonna fight her?" Eggman asked.

"I'm not fighting her. One, she' looks mad enough and two, she's a girl." Shadow said.

"You have a point there. Hey, why don't we tell her about Sonic? We all know she's deeply in love with him." Knuckles thought.

"Not a bad idea. Let's try it out." Eggman agreed. The three boys walked slowly towards Amy.

"Hey Amy, do you know anyone by the name, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Shadow told her, hoping she still remembers.

"No I don't! But if I ever saw him, he would get hurt just like you three will right now." Amy said, angrily.

"Well that plan backfired. Now what?" Shadow said and thinking in what else to do.

"Well, we have no choice but to fight her. Go ahead Eggman." Knuckles said and pulled Eggman in front of him and Shadow.

"Hey why me?" Eggman asked and was also scared.

"You made me fight Shadow and it's your turn." Knuckles reminded Eggman.

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it!" Eggman gave in and got a bit closer to Amy. She looked very mad and he looked very scared.

"Come on chicken boy. We're waiting!" Shadow mocked Eggman. Knuckles and Shadow then started laughing.

"You got that from Sonic didn't you?" Eggman said, angrily.

"Yes." Shadow answered. Then Eggman and Amy started the battle. The boys started to get worried about this because Amy's not that violent in real life, well if anything happened to Sonic then she would become like this. Amy swung her hammer towards Eggman but he dodged it just in time. Eggman had to figure out a way to get the hammer from Amy and use it to get her back to normal. He had an idea. Amy swung it again and Eggman's timing, grabbing the hammer from Amy was perfect.

"Sorry Amy but I have to do this." Eggman told himself and then hits Amy who then fell to the ground. Knuckles and Shadow then ran over to them. Amy woke up and was her old self again.

"W-what happened? And why are you guys here? Also, why am I here?" Amy asked with so many questions which the answers were easy.

"You were brainwashed by Mephiles and the whole doing here part, well, we don't know." Knuckles explained to Amy and then helped her up.

"What are you even doing here Eggman?" Amy asked, a bit angrily.

"Well I'm on an adventure to help you guys and Sonic." Eggman replied.

"Wait, what about Sonic? What happened to him Eggman?" Amy asked, worriedly and angrily.

"She's back to normal alright." Shadow said.

"Well Amy, the truth is, Sonic's been kidnapped by Mephiles." Eggman slowly answered.

"We'll I better help you guys with whatever you're doing and rescue Sonic." Amy said.

"Let's get going then. We'll explain everything on the way." Knuckles said then they all left Casino Park to continue the adventure to help Eggman get everyone else back to normal and rescue Sonic.


End file.
